How The Avengers Saved Hogwarts
by The Lady Rogue
Summary: It's the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry Potter's got an ace up his sleeve. Who better to help save the world than superheros? The Avengers vs The Death Eaters, the final showdown.


"Now would be a really good time for those friends of yours to arrive!" Hermione hissed.

"They're coming!" Harry replied as the sprinted along the corridors. They had promised. They had to come. It would change the tide of the battle. They joined Percy and Fred.

"Consider that my resignation!" Percy cried, flinging a curse at Thickness. An echo of music disrupted the pattern of the fight, allowing Harry to curse the Death Eater Fred was duelling.

"To the battlements!" Harry cried. He sprinted to the nearest open door, and out onto the roof. In the distance he could see a blaze in the sky rapidly approaching.

"SHOOT TO THRILL, I'M READY TO KILL, I CAN'T GET ENOUGH AND I CAN'T GET MY FILL, CAUSE I SHOOT TO THRILL…" The music pounded out, deafening everyone and drawing attention. Tony blasted into a giant, sending it tumbling to the ground. Harry shot sparks into the air, and Tony shot down to land in his classic pose.

"Miss me?" Tony asked.

"You bastard." Harry said, barely resisting hugging the suit. Iron Man span, blasting the acromantulas that had crawled up the sides of the castle. Hermione and Ron gaped at Tony when he turned back, visor raised.

"Tony Stark. Yes. That Tony Stark." He winked. Ron frowned. Harry almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of Ron even knowing who Tony was, but Hermione's shocked look made up for his gormless stare.

"A muggle?" Harry ignored him.

"Are the rest coming?"

"I'm just the advance party. Thor and his baby brother are on their way and Nat, Spangles and Legolas are in the jet." Harry grinned. He almost wanted to cry. Almost as if they'd heard their names there was another incoming. Thor landed in the middle of the battle.

"Who dare threaten my shield brother, Harry Potter?" He bellowed. Immediately the Death Eaters attacked. Thor batted them away with his hammer, the spells bouncing off his armour.

"This is what earth calls magic? You are all beneath me!" Loki declared, before sending a shock wave into the Death Eater's forces.

"Harry. You didn't mention your friends were the AVENGERS." Hermione growled. Harry smirked.

"The avengers?" Ron asked.

"Tell Nat to land on that tower." He pointed at the Astronomy Tower. "But tell them that they shouldn't go into the castle because they'll get lost. Keep Barton up there, and I'll apparate them into the mix." Tony relayed his suggestion and the jet landed. Barton immediately began shooting.

"They say not to bother." Tony said, unnecessarily as both Nat and Steve began scaling the wall. Harry laughed.

"Let's go kick some ass." He grinned. Tony nodded and took off.

"You can't apparate within Hogwarts." Hermione said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"The wards are down. No one's realised yet." He reminded her. They exchanged glances.

"Let's go kick some ass." Ron repeated, staring at the Avengers who were decimating the assault force.

"One sec. ATTENTION ALL. THOSE WEARING THE SILLY OUTFITS ARE FIGHTING FOR THE RIGHT FOR FREEDOM." Harry removed the sonorus.

"Let's go kill a snake." He said. They apparated into the battle, taking out Death Eaters and disappearing before they could return fire. Steve was using his shield to deflect spells, and had realised that with the right angle he could send them back at those they came from. Natasha was a work of art. Death Eaters, having never encountered a threat that could avoid spells at the speed they were sent, were being decimated.

Harry ended up face to face with Loki, who recoiled away from him.

"There is something foul in your scar." Loki proclaimed. Without Harry's permission, he touched it, and withdrew an inky black smoke that screeched upon release. It looked exactly like a horcrux.

"Thank you." Harry said. Holy fuck his scar was a horcrux. Had Dumbledore known? He suddenly recalled one of their conversations.

"Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure."

"Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?" Harry said, thunderstruck.

"It certainly seems so."

The bastard. However, Harry had no time to dwell. The Death Eaters were slowly dying, by wand or by dagger, or hammer, and Tony was blasting his way through the Giants. They were winning, and it was ridiculous.

"We've got to kill Voldemort." Loki nodded. The snake would be with him, Harry thought.

"Take my hand. I will cast a spell that will take us to him." He smiled at the reformed supervillain, and offered his hand.

They appeared outside the Shrieking Shack. Voldemort, Nagini and Snape were all in there.

"Where did he gain these beings, these freaks of nature?" Voldemort demanded.

"I don't know." Snape almost stuttered. Loki touched his brow. Kill the snake. I will distract them.

Harry covered himself in his cloak. Loki burst into the shack, and Harry followed behind.

"The Dark Lord Voldemort. How disappointing you are." Loki declared. Harry crept toward the snake. Snape's eyes, originally on Loki, fell upon him. Harry froze. Snape pursed his lips, and nodded imperceptibly, before moving slightly to the side so Harry could pass easily. That was fucking strange.

"Disappointing? I am immortal. How dare you." Voldemort growled. Harry withdrew the basilisk fang from his pouch, and crept closer. Nagini's tongue flickered out, tasting the air, but she said nothing. He slammed the fang into her, and she screamed, and died. Loki blasted Voldemort into the wall, and turned on Snape. Snape fell to his knees.

"I surrender." He cried. Harry pocketed the cloak and approached him, wand drawn.

"Why shouldn't I?" He demanded. Tears fell from Snape's eyes, a most peculiar sight, and he grasped in his pockets, his wand discarded. He withdrew a small vial, and used his hand to place memories in it, handing it to Harry with a shaky hand.

"You're a horcrux." He rasped, still shaking. Harry sneered.

"I know. I've got rid of it." Snape recoiled, eyes wide, and strangely hopefully.

"But you're alive." He glanced at the memories, and twitched, as if he wanted to take them back. He instead took a breath, and collapsed.

Voldemort and Loki were blasting spells at each other, but Harry could tell Loki was only playing. It was impressive, and he hoped to study with the man (god?) once this was over. He strode over, pocketing the memories, Snape unimportant.

Voldemort turned.

"Avada Kedavra!" He cried.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried at the same time. The Elder Wand flew from Voldemort's hand, and the curse rebounded, hitting its caster. Voldemort collapsed to the ground, dead, finally dead, and it was irreversible.

"Will you take him to the infirmary?" He asked, pointing at Snape. Loki nodded, and they were gone. Harry grabbed Voldemort's body and apparated into the main hall.

"He's dead!" He cried, and almost everybody cheered. The battle was nearly over, with Thor destroying a giant, and Natasha and Steve working together against Mulciber. The Malfoys were in one corner, crying, not fighting. Bellatrix attempted to curse Ginny.

"That's my daughter you bitch!" Molly Weasley cried, and destroyed Bellatrix. Harry joined the battle, but soon they all fell.

"Harry! Harry!" People cried, but he ignored them all.

"Ron. Hermione." They followed him silently to Dumbledore's office.

When he fell out of the memories they caught him, and they held him as he cried.

"Snape was working for us all along." He told them. He didn't tell them that Dumbledore had expected him to die. He didn't tell them he'd been raised with that sole intention. Instead he told them about the happiness of the future.

"Let's go find Tony." He decided. Every person they saw they told the truth of Snape.

By the time they reached the Great Hall the rumour had spread further, and some people were discussing how Snape had defeated Voldemort, giving the killing shot to Harry. He wanted to laugh, but it was close enough.

He found Tony surrounded by admirers, both muggleborn and not. The muggleborns loved him because he was famous, and everyone else wanted to know exactly how he worked. When he stepped out of the armour Harry thought he saw Professor McGonagall faint.

Voldemort was dead, his pseudo family were alive, and all was well.


End file.
